


Rapport

by TrulyCertain



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: Aveline Appreciation Week, Drabbles, Gen, Tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyCertain/pseuds/TrulyCertain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Cullen goes to work with the Inquisition, he sees the Guard Captain one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapport

“Guard-Captain Aveline wants to see you, ser.”

Cullen looks up. He already has half an idea of what this will be about, and he struggles not to grit his teeth. The recruit is hovering nervously in the doorway to his office, clearly awaiting an answer, so he nods and says, “I see. Show her in, if you will.” He returns his gaze to his paperwork.

“So, I hear you’re leaving.” She says it with no preamble, and that doesn’t surprise him; she has always been remarkably forthright, and it’s one of the things he respects and, dare he say, likes about her.

“I am.”

A brisk nod. “Have you named a replacement?”

He shuffles pieces of parchment on his desk, pretending to be doing something, anything. It’s difficult under her gaze, which is somehow both patient and demanding at once. “I haven’t yet. I’ve compiled a list of candidates, but I was considering asking for your input on that, actually.”

When he looks up, her arms are crossed and her stance is firm, but there’s surprise in her eyes. “My input?”

“You’ve had a fair amount of interactions with templars. Especially with Hawke’s… escapades.” He considers asking about Hawke, but the apostate is long gone. Even if Aveline knows a location, she certainly won’t tell him, and it would be unfair to expect otherwise. “There are some others I will consult, but whoever is chosen will be in charge of rebuilding Kirkwall. That is more your jurisdiction than mine, so…” He passes her the list. It crinkles slightly under his fingers, so delicate for something that will determine so much.

She looks it over, and then her eyes return to him. “Thank you, Cullen.” She pauses. “Do you think you’ll be returning to Kirkwall?”

He rubs a hand over his forehead. The withdrawal headaches began a week ago, and they’re still sharp, unpleasant. “I… no, I doubt it.”

A nod. “I see. It’ll be strange without you.”

And he’ll be strange without this place, he can’t help but think. “Some days I mistook myself for a Gallows statue.”

With the slightest smile, she replies, “So did the rest of us.” She straightens, and he can see the finality in her posture, the way she looks towards the door. “Good luck. I won’t say it’s been enjoyable, but… you weren’t the worst of them.”

“Thank you. I think.”

She opens the door and steps out into the Gallows. For a moment the sunlight turns her hair copper, and he finds himself looking up from his work, simply watching. Her walk is tall and proud - while he slinks from Kirkwall with his tail between his legs, she’ll be returning home to her husband, the rest of her life here. She has made something of Kirkwall, built something in its heart, and for all the city tormented him… he may almost miss it.

He tries to imagine Kirkwall without her and can’t. She was Fereldan, but the city’s in her blood, and she reinforces the stone of it.

He was so very afraid of Kirkwall living with Meredith’s legacy, but he thinks there are far worse fates than living with Aveline Vallen’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://miyku.tumblr.com/post/108830683052) line and [this](http://trulycertain.tumblr.com/post/112131166318/this-made-me-think-from-what-varric-says-he) thought.


End file.
